


still into you

by Einhorn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time (Together), Smut, zoinks scoob i am the first person to post tracer/zarya on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einhorn/pseuds/Einhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s just so fucking big. All muscle, brawn and brains and a big solid heart of gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still into you

She’s just so fucking big. All muscle, brawn and brains and a big solid heart of gold. Zarya can hold Tracer’s wrists up above her head in one fist and  whoah . Could’ve easily crushed her when she pinned her to the wall behind her (not like she’d mind). Whimpers a bit when her lips meet hers, when those large hands start roaming, start groping at her chest, her hips, her thighs, her ass. 

Tracer shuts her eyes, melts into the press of Zarya’s lips against hers and parts her own. Whimpers again, louder this time, when teeth nick at her lower lip. She feels the bigger-- way  bigger--woman’s chuckle rumble through her, and she manages a grin in return before being  thoroughly  distracted by the fact that this  beautiful russian goddess  has shoved a knee between Tracer’s legs.

Every single one of her nerves lights up, catches  on fire like they do in the thick of battle, and she finds it suddenly  really  hard to stand up. Despite the rapidly depleting strength in (and growing heat between) her legs, she manages to wrench one of her hands from Zarya’s grip, to touch and stroke, to--and oh  yes then the larger woman’s gasping a bit too. 

The russian’s touches grow more insistent, more intense, and then her hands have left Tracer’s body to tug at her clothes, slipping off a plain black t-shirt in an instant (minding the harness, of course), with bra to follow soon after. Zarya herself isn’t wearing much more than a tanktop and shorts, and Tracer hurries to rid the other woman of those. She takes a moment to marvel at the women’s hugely muscular physique, mind imagining all sorts of dirty things those arms could do to her. 

And then they’ve both lost their pants too, fully exposing bodies flush with want, lips again on each other’s mouths. They part, panting. “Bed,” Tracer gasps, “ Please , Zarya.” Her hands grip at wide shoulders (and yes,  again  she takes a moment to mentally compare how big she is with how tiny she is and  oh my God she’s three times my size ) and her lips grow more insistent, making little wanton noises into the roof of the russian’s mouth.

She gets another chuckle, the sound deep and lustful and it goes right between Tracer’s legs. Then there’s hands,  huge oh my God huge , hands grasping at her shoulders, hands that are lifting her up to toss her right onto the bed. She lands with a squawk, bouncing for a second or two before lying back on the mattress. 

And then there’s lips on her own, on her neck, on her collarbones and her breasts, all the way down to her stomach. Hands grab her hips in a near bruising grip (not that she’d bind if she bruised because  wow ) as Zarya’s lips and her teeth and her tongue nip at everywhere between her legs  except  where they’re wanted and oh  god , Tracer prays they shut the door tight because she’s moaning to the ceiling and it’s so loud. 

She presses the heels of her palms to her eyes and wraps her legs around Zarya’s back, shuddering and whimpering as tongue and lips tease at her clit. The larger woman wields her tongue as skillfully as her gun and just as precise, and before long Tracer’s shuddering and gasping and  so, so close . But she doesn’t let her have it, just chuckles once more, the sound vibrating along her sex and her body and all the way up to the tips of her ears. 

Then there’s a large finger teasing at her entrance a bit before pushing right in and  oh noooooo  she’s so good at that too, all the right pressure and the right pace. Then her hips are jumping, voice shrill as she calls out the Zarya’s name and fists her hands in the woman’s pink hair. She comes hard and fast, heat and tension exploding at once. Her back arches off the bed and oh  God  she forgot how loud she was. 

Zarya continues to stroke at her with tongue and fingers, gentler though, all through her orgasm and brings her down slow. Tracer’s left panting, sweat dripping down her forehead but with a big fat grin on her face. Sex always makes her giddy, makes her feel grounded in time way more than any other thing she’s ever tried. 

Her partner mirrors the grin, leaning up to give her another sweet kiss. She tastes herself on her lover’s lips, and hopes that she’s here to stay. 


End file.
